


Absolution

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kneeling, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sastiel - Freeform, Submission, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not God, Cas," he says one day, when they’re lying on the bed together, curled up for warmth and for the slide of skin on bare skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

Castiel drops to his knees effortlessly, but gracelessly. He surrenders with his whole body, going loose-limbed and malleable, easy to guide and bend. Easy for Sam to do with him as he will, despite the fact he’s never asked Cas for that. He’s never wanted that kind of power over someone,  _anyone_ , let alone an angel. But still Castiel does it, like clockwork, like habit - like it’s something bred into him.

Sometimes, Sam thinks he forgets who he’s kneeling in front of.

"I’m not God, Cas," he says one day, when they’re lying on the bed together, curled up for warmth and for the slide of skin on bare skin.  
"I know that," says Castiel absently. His fingers draw mindless patterns on Sam’s arm, because doodling with his fingertips is easier than thinking.

"I can’t give you what you’re looking for," insists Sam, tapping the angel’s shoulder. It’s something he’s known for a while now, but has been too scared to bring up - because apparently Castiel  _hasn’t_  known it, hasn’t realised it, and if he tells the angel… He doesn’t want Castiel to leave. Can’t bear the thought of Castiel leaving. “I- I can’t give you your family back, your Father. Your Grace. I can’t… can’t give you any of that.

"You give me absolution, Sam. And that is good enough."


End file.
